NightRoar:Forbidden Love
by Toothlesslover626
Summary: Midnight was a baby when she was taken from her family when the death furies decided to attack their pack fifteen years later Deathroar a tough,handsome,physically built,and arrogant eighteen year old death fury met midnight and now they're both trying to survive each other and midnight is trying to survive her colony and her past that is hers or her alpha's
1. The Beginning

**Hi my name is toothlesslover626,I'm new to fanfiction so don't judge my story writing by leaving a review just PM me and complain and I'll fix it so enjoy my first chapter of NightRoar:Forbidden Love**

 **My characters Oc:**

 **~Shadow**

 **~Eclipse**

 **~Dark Knight**

 **~Scar**

 **~Death Roar**

 **~Windblaze**

 **~Moonlight**

 **~Darkmoon**

 **~Solar**

 **~Polaris**

 **~Plasma**

 **~Nightwing**

 **~Blaster**

 **HTTYD Character I will be using is toothless and I'm using a female toothless since I saw the first movie and toothless looked more like a girl at times and her name in this fanfic will be** Midnight **I shall also be using the berk dragon rider dragons but I won't be using any humans in this story but if you want me to add hiccup and the gang again just PM me.**

* * *

The Isle Of Night and the Island Of Death were rivals between the night and death furies no dragon knew how this war started but the Chiefs themselves of their islands,each with children but on one dread full night everything changed for the night fury clan all because of one nadder trying to survive his alpha's wrath.

* * *

It was one silent winter night,the night fury clan were celebrating the new born daughter of the chief and his celebration lasted for a day until the peace and quiet of the night was interrupted by the roar of the death furies and every night fury were high on alert and the hatchlings and mothers were hidden from the battle but a certain death fury didn't let one certain night fury escape along with her child.

"hello again eclipse" the death fury snarled as he landed in front of her

"you won't get away with this" eclipse snarled at him

"well you night furies shouldn't have come across our boarders" the death fury growled

they both went into battle positions not knowing a curious baby night fury followed a firefly and wondered off away from the fight and away from her pack not knowing dragons hunters from the north east of the archipelago came to find or steal more recruits.

"We've been looking for days and only come across nadders,zipplebacks,gronkles,hobblegrunts,nightmares,and skrills and the alpha wants #76 alive" a blue nadder said angrily

"#76 disappeared years ago he might be dead by now a stormcutter won't survive that long without leaving a scent,there's an island,you go south I'll go east" said a green monstrous nightmare as he looked at the island

the blue nadder nodded and flew south of the island and landed then went to find some food for his alpha or a recruit not knowing his luck will lead to his daughters life back at helheims gate.

The battle with the death furies still raged on,Dark Knight took down seven with help from his brother Nightwing and his friend Darkmoon ,the three fought the enemy until sunrise and the death furies retreated and eclipse was lucky to defeat a death fury on her own but it left wounds that needed to be tended to,eclipse looked around for midnight but she was gone,eclipse ran to the pack to get help not knowing a nadder was on the island.

(WITH THE NADDER)

the blue nadder walked for hours sniffing any scent that might please the alpha when a curious young baby night fury bumped into him,the nadder quickly snatched the hatchling without hesitation and flew off the island and back to helheims gate,home of the red death.

* * *

Dark knight was now thinking to move his pack to a different island when he saw eclipse and she fainted when she took three steps towards him.

"eclipse!,somedragon go get help!" Dark knight roared in worry

the pack healer came as quick as she could and asked for help to carry eclipse to her cave,when eclipse was tended to the moment she woke up,she burst into tears and told dark knight that their daughter was missing and said how she fought a death fury on her news outraged dark knight,he sent out search parties for their daughter but none have found her.

"don't worry eclipse we will find her" dark knight reassured while his wife was crying for their lost child lost in the world alone and afraid

the search went on for days,then into weeks,the weeks turn into months,and the months turn into years and the two night furies lost hope of finding their daughter and eclipse was now caring for her two three year old sons,while Dark Knight hid his emotions from failing to protect his daughter.

* * *

 **•Red Death POV•**

I was awaiting my colony for my food and the new recruits,hours have passed until I heard the roars and growls of my slaves as they dropped my food into my mouth,when I was partially full and I noted that #99 didn't bring me food and I was annoyed at this but she distracts the humans for the others to get my food. I always brainwash her since she retrieves some of her memories from her past but I replace those memories with her parents leaving her for dead by wild bores. The night fury has use for me but if I was challenged I will certainly die if i'm challenged by the damn night fury but it earned #67's life and I didn't have use for her then but now I have since she helps free my slaves from trappers and soon I would be stronge enough to get out of this prison.

* * *

 **Hello everyone I would like to recommend you all to read "The Dragon Bond" by IceAgeDragon since she gave me some ideas on how I should do my story so I will post at the end of the week and remember PM me for some night fury names or Death fury names.**

 ***Leave a review on who's pack you would like to be in ;)***

 **~Toothleslover626**


	2. Scouting towards the south

**Hello readers sorry for not updating in a while it's that I was busy with school and all that stuff and helping my mom around the house as much as possible so ya.**

 **P.S: again just pm me if you have any names this department will not close until chapter ten so hurry with those names also they can be of a different dragons species**

* * *

 ***Karai***

I was flying around the barrier between the outside from the colony,I was never allowed to leaved unless it unless for a scouting trip or patrol,I soon heard my name being called out and I turned my head to see stormfly.

"Karai the alpha wants everyone to head back to the volcano" stormfly said sternly

"doesn't he ever get full" Karai said in annoyance

"hey be lucky that your even alive" stormfly stated

I rolled my eyes and flew towards the volcano with stormfly,once we saw the volcano we entered and I heard the alpha giving a speech about the humans again.

"the humans,are sworn enemy they owe us on the lives they've taken from our kin" the red death said in a stern voice

Once again I rolled my eyes at him and saw hookfang and his gang sneaking off along with barf&belch and his crew but their leader was thunderbolt who was a total pain on my side.

"I'll be sending scouts to head south for a few days those who volunteer have their children spared" the red death said sternly

I saw many dragons volunteer and he still chose a few more to go which was me,stormfly,thunderbolt,and sharpshoot the zathonian nadder.

"hear that babe just me and you alone for weeks" thunderbolt flirted

"along with stormfly and sharpshoot,wer're not really alone" Karai said agitated

stormfly came to my rescue and we soon left an annoyed thunderbolt,I thanked stormfly but knowing her she had the same problems but with many nadders.

* * *

 **there's chapter 2 everyone but please send me some of your dragon names and here's a clearification.**

 **a zathonian nadder I made that up.**

 **These nadders are bigger than a normal deadly nadder but with more experience in battle and have a hard time showing feelings and these dragons don't raid for the red death they guard and protect the barrier of fog for their wings are much longer and bigger and have bigger spiked crowns,and sharper talons on their paws or feet to make that clear,yes their firepower is way more powerful than any dragon but they can't compete with skrills,typhoonmerangs,scauldrons,and the most powerful dragon the night fury**


	3. Suffering

**hello again sorry for the short chapter its that I'm busy and being in high school is a lot of work and I got three new names but I'm hoping to get more from you readers soon but now enjoy the chapter ㈴1**

* * *

 ***Nightwing***

Its been many years since the death of my niece and she could've been twenty by now but her brothers don't know that since they are already young adults but they act like teenagers.

"hey uncle Nightwing" Achilles greeted his uncle with a smile as he sat next to him near the rear edge of the forest

"hello Achilles what brings you here?" Nightwing asked his nephew

"well I've been meaning to ask,is something wrong with mom and dad they seem...depressed" Achilles asked which shocked his uncle but he got his act together

"well they might have a lot on their minds,now run along now Ares is leading the scouts for patrol" Nightwing said

"alright but I still think they seem sad" Achilles said

he flew off and I watched the sunset and remembered the dreadful day when the death furies killed little midnight so my brother declared from that day forward no dragon shall say her name or even mention her to her brothers.

"don't worry we'll avenge her soon" Nightwing growled

I soon left my spot and went to my cave where my wife and children were waiting and when I arrived I saw my wife eating dinner which was salmon along with plasma,blaster,and Polaris.

"hello everyone how was your day" Nightwing greeted his family as he sat down to eat

"nothing much,I just hung out with Polaris" plasma said

"I mostly did training" blaster said as he gulped down another fish

"like plasma said I hung out with her...then with my boyfriend" Polaris said carefully

I stopped eating and looked at my daughter as if she was serious then I looked at my wife and she gave me a glare on not to bring her into this.

"boyfriend?" Nightwing said in shock

"don't overreact you know him and he's trustworthy as you say" Polaris said nervously

"I know many dragons Polaris" Nightwing said sternly

"his name is scar" polaris said slowly

"well at least he's not one of those dragons then I'm fine but I don't get why you didn't tell me" Nightwing said

"because you then start giving glares,you make training a bit over limit,and..." Polaris was cut off by her father

"alright I get it but no slip ups" Nightwing stated

polaris have me a glare and I knew she wasn't at the right age to mate but it happened at times.

* * *

 **Again sorry for the short chapter but I am making another story but it's more like a get to know the character I'll be working on that this weekends and it might take a few weeks to finish.**

 **P.S please send more names so your character to be included in the adventure I need a new character to fall in love with Karai and Karai with total disgust it can be a made up dragon or a dragon from httyd and httyd 2 plus the two seasons and race to the edge**


	4. Heading South While A Mother Cries

***Stormfly***

I was with Karai and meatlug,we were talking about surviving this volcanic hell hole and by my father's saying I was sentenced to death as a baby but he found Karai and the red death spared me.

"why is he sending recruits to the south of the archipelago?" Meatlug asked

"guess he wants to see which island is good enough when he breaks free someday" Karai said half-heartily

"We leave in two minutes,we have to go" stormfly said sternly

Karai nodded and she left,I nodded at meatlug and then flew off to catch up with the others for our scouting trip.

(FEW HOURS LATER)

Hours of flying and thunderbolt wouldn't stop flirting with Karai which got on my nerves and Karai was trying to keep herself from tearing him to bits.

"I've got an idea,Karai and stormfly head south east while me and thunderbolt head south west" sharpshoot said as he glared at thunderbolt in annoyance

"good idea" stormfly said as she flew south east with Karai

as me and Karai left I overheard sharpshoot say something which hopefully went into that skrill's head.

"how long do you try to to keep flirting with Karai she's not interested...actually she's not interested in anydragon" sharpshoot said matter-of-factly

"give it time she'll want me" thunderbolt smirked

I rolled my eyes and Karai was staring off into the sky with no emotion as always,which was the red death's fault since he kept brainwashing her.

* * *

 ***Death Roar***

I was with my gang as we messed with some terrible terrors and we then burst out laughing as they all scurried away.

"that was funny,faking a forest fire it's always priceless" clawtooth said in amusement

"not like saying your going to eat them" death roar mentioned as he breathed in some air

"come on,your dad might be looking for us especially you" sharpclaw said regaining his posture

the three of us got up and flew back towards tree cove forest for training and then go on patrol and not face my father's anger,hopefully.

(TREE COVE FOREST)

Once the three of us flew inside the hidden entrance,we landed once we saw the clearing and soon I heard my father.

"Death Roar!,there you are...your late for training,again!" Drago said as he walked up to him

"again with training I practically mastered every single battle stance,and every word you taught me in memory" death roar remarked

"oh really,do you know the wind dive,spin&roll,combining fire power,and...my personal favorite,stealth attack a human village" drago said as death roar was wide eyed and then scoffed at the new stances

"okay I still have some things to learn,I started training when I was ten it'll be easy" death roar said proudly

"that's what you think,to master these stances you need someone who knows it perfectly" drago said sternly

my father left to get my training ready and I went with him and as we walked to the training area I started to question his training methods.

* * *

 ***Eclipse***

its been twenty years since my daughter has passed away and I couldn't remember her smile she gave me the first time she saw me.

"eclipse" dark knight (mate/husband) called out to her softly

"hello dear" eclipse said in a sad tone

"eclipse,the boys are starting to wonder why your upset and we can't tell them they'll be blind by rage" dark knight crooned in concern

"how could I forget our little girl,they killed her...a baby,dark knight she didn't even get a chance to know her brothers or us" eclipse said almost bursting into tears

"I know it's hard,I miss her to but we have to move on but with her in our hearts" dark knight said as he had a sad tone in his voice

we soon heard the boys come in the cave after their patrol and I tried to put on a smile which I didn't seem to be passing as 'happy'.

"hello darkmoon,Achilles how was patrol?" Dark knight asked

"it was fine no trespassers or enemies" Anubis informed

"good,a leader should always be on alert though" dark knight reminded

"we know father" darkwing said

"so how was your day?" Achilles asked

"same old,same old" dark knight said

they nodded and went to rest for the night while I pretended to sleep then dark knight laid down next to me and I started making tears and dark knight comforted me most of the night.

* * *

 **Im so sorry for not updating in so long it's that I was busy with school and when I do get the time I feel tired and lazy.**

 **okay feel free to read my story that introduces the characters that story will only stop until chapter ten of this story and after that no more names unless your a newbie.**


	5. Night Fury In Our Borders?

***Karai***

Me and stormfly kept flying until the moon shown on the night sky,meanwhile I was thinking about the good things the alpha did for me since he says my own parents left me for dead for wild bores,when suddenly stormfly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Karai there's an island up ahead,we should camp there for the night" stormfly stated as she looked at the island with plenty of trees and plants

"the island looks habited by other animals" Karai said in suspicion as she looked at the island

"well it's either that or flying for another island to show up" stormfly said

"fine but we need to stay near the shallow parts of the forest which means..." Karai trailed off

"we stay underground,should've seen that coming" stormfly said as she shuddered at the thought

We flew towards the island and once we landed,we went searching for any hidden tunnels or caves that lead underground to hide our scent.

"This is taking forever" stormfly stated

"well this island has many trees and plants,meaning it's even hard to get out" Karai stated to stormfly

"nothing is hard for you" stormfly retorted

When we finally found a hidden underground tunnel,stormfly was the first to go in and fall asleep while while I stayed awake for a while then fell asleep.

(FEW HOURS LATER)

I woke up panting,I didn't know what but it scared the scales off of me,I sighed and left the cave for a walk around the forest to clear my head.

'what doesn't the alpha want me to know' Karai thought as she walked further Into the forest

I checked my surroundings and listened carefully if any dragons were near me for any surprise attacks and I could say I'm on edge.

* * *

 ***Death** **Roar***

As soon soon as the pack fell asleep including my father,and he took forever to be sound asleep,I went out the cave and flew out the hidden entrance for my nightly flight.

'nothing like a good flight around the island' death roar thought as he flew at intense speed

I kept flying until I decided to land at the lake for some water,once I landed there I heard something or someone fly off into the forest and as a warrior I'll seek out the threat.

"what was that?" Death roar questioned

I flew after the culprit but it was rather hard since there was to many trees on the island and also my size was a problem since death furies are a bit larger than a night fury.

'where he go?' Death roar thought as he stopped at a clearing

I looked around and all I could see is the dark shadows,I soon left since there was nothing and I thought it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.

"I think it's time I got get some sleep" death roar muttered

I flew back towards the pack and quietly went back to the cave where my father was last sleeping along with my mother and brother,while I hoped he was still sleeping.

'hopefully dad didn't wake up' death roar thought in worry

When I arrived at the cave,I thanked Thor that my father was still sleeping and guessing he ate night root again to help him sleep since he sometimes gets in attack mode when he's asleep.

* * *

 ***Stormfly***

I woke up when the sunlight reached my eyes,I looked around to see Karai with some fish already caught.

"you've been asleep for hours" Karai said as she ate some fish

"it's still noon,after we eat we can fly off this island and find another one by nightfall" stormfly informed

"good plan,but it took us half a day to find this island another island will take days or weeks to find" Karai stated

"well we can't go back that tyrant will just make us go out again" stormfly said

"look we meet up with sharpshoot and thunderbolt,it will take days but at least we can go back the alpha might get hungry when we return" Karai said as she was about to walk out the cave then stopped "and stormfly" Karai started

"yeah" stormfly said

"don't call him tyrant" Karai said sternly

I stared at her wide eyed and she left the cave and I just left the rest of the food to rot since I lost my appetite.

"Now that your done we can go" Karai said as she flexed he wings

I nodded and Karai checked if the coast was clear around us,when she nodded we flew off and out of this island.

"you know that...the alpha will know about this he knows everything" stormfly said in fear

"I know but I owe him my life,he took me in when my own parents left me to die" Karai said sternly with hatred in her eyes

I sighed and I knew the true story but when I try to tell her I forget and when I do remember it's always to late.

"okay so let's head southwest and see if the guys are still there" stormfly said

When we were about to head southwest,when we suddenly heard a blast of fire that was directed at us while I dodged it and we saw nothing but we decided to fly back to helheims gate.


	6. The Night of Truth,Anger,and Confusion

**I'm sorry for not updating but I lost my cable charger for my tablet and now I found it and can continue this story so as you all or may have not noticed I've used some villain names to be parents of some of my oc's and I also might be using egyptian and greek god names,so I let's continue.**

* * *

 ***Drago***

I woke up the moment the sun hit my eyes and I stretched out my muscles and saw that my son already left and my mate was still sleeping with our new hatchling erit.

'Another long day' Drago sighed as he walked out the cave

The moment I walked out one of my scouts reported seeing a night fury and a nadder on our island.

"Have two groups go east and west,my group will head north" Drago said as he growled

I flew off and waited for my group to arrive and I saw alvin,dagur,savage,tsador,and my son.

"Alright we're heading north of the island to look for that night fury and its accomplice" Drago said as he growled

We took off and searched the island to see the night fury and its 'friend' leave my island but I intended to give a warning.

"Fire at them and quickly return to the cove" Drago commanded as he gave the signal to fire

My group fired and the enemy quickly flew off but I was surprised that the night fury did not flinch or move,he just flew straight not afraid.

"That fury didn't even flinch" death roar said

"We'll discuss this later,head back to the cove...now" Drago said sternly

We all flew back to the cove and once I arrived I saw my wife watching erit play and when he saw me,he ran towards me trying to pin me down.

"Down...down...down" erit said as he made efforts to pin his father

My wife gave a glare and I smirked and fell and erit thought he had victory before I used my paw to pin him down,me and my wife,Persephone laughed as erit pouted.

* * *

 ***Karai***

Me and Stormfly kept flying for hours but I felt her gaze on me and I finally turned to her and gave her a glare.

"What?" Karai said annoyed

"You didn't even dodge the attack and yet your flying like nothing happened" Stormfly said in surprise

"They were to high so they didn't even had a clear shot or target they were going to hit" karai said casually

"Well at least we flew quickly or I did" Stormfly grunted

I rolled my eyes and I saw sharpshoot and thunderbolt come from the southeast and they saw us and seemed surprised at first but didn't have any thought of it.

"Did you find anything" sharpshoot asked

"None so far but we were attacked when we left this island far off in the south" Stormfly reported

"Well we have to report that,knowing the alpha he will want to take over that island" sharpshoot said

"Well duh" thunderbolt said

We flew north and when we saw the mist we then turned northeast,we had to avoid a few rocks here and there but once we saw the island we saw many dragons and we had to report our progress and findings.

"Well you all stand behind me and I'll tell the alpha our report" karai said

They nodded and when we landed,we walked through the caves and tunnels until we saw the deep pit of the devil himself.

"What's your report" the red death growled

"There's an island in the far south,we checked the surroundings but we found little,and once we left we were attacked by dragons,we couldn't see whom but they have poor aim" karai reported

"Good my fateful subject,you alone will have to go again to this island,the others will stay #34 is leading my troops into death traps in his leadership" the red death growled

"Yes alpha" karai said

He let us leave and I decided to leave by first light,I didn't do goodbyes so I would have to leave early,I flew off to my hidden cave and it was near the alpha's secret tunnels which was between his head,soon enough I hear Stormfly five miles away from my cave saying she wants to talk.

* * *

 ***Achilles***

I was walking around the cove and when I arrived back to my family's cave I heard talking and whispering so I stayed put outside and then my brother Anubis came and I had to make him shut up.

"Why are you spying on mom and dad?" Anubis asked quietly

"Quiet" achilles said in a annoyed whisper

We kept hearing their conversation and they seemed to be arguing about something that concerned us.

"Eclipse they'll be blind by rage,we can't tell them not yet" dark knight said

"We have to,I can't live like this anymore" eclipse said agitated

"How could we,we lost her we can't lose them" dark knight said sternly

"Dark knight if we keep this from them any longer we'll just hurt them more and it will also hurt us" eclipse said sadly

"We can't tell them about midnight,we can't say they had a sister" dark knight said sadly

Me and my brother went wide eyed and we slowly walked in the cave and our mother saw us wide eyed and our father then turned around to face us.

"How much did you hear?" Dark knight asked sadly

"All of it...why didn't you tell us we had a sister" Anubis asked angrily

"And what do you mean 'had'...did she get lost?" Achilles said making his mother cry

"She died before you got to know her she was only a day old and curiosity got the best of her" dark knight said as he choked on his words

"Who killed her?" Anubis asked

"We believe the death furies killed her the night they attacked our pack" dark knight informed as he choked back his sobs

We stood their surprised and our mother kept crying and I felt angry but I knew anger wouldn't solve anything and my brother knew it to.

* * *

 ***Meatlug***

I was walking around and I was lucky enough that I was put in hatchling duty since I heard hookfang got four dragons killed and five captured by the humans and soon I saw Stormfly and karai and they seemed to be arguing.

"You can't go again its a death trap!" Stormfly angrily whispered

"Its not your call,if you have a problem tell it to the alpha" karai said sternly

"Karai we almost gotten caught within enemy territory" Stormfly growled

"What going on?" Meatlug asked startling Stormfly

I startled Stormfly but as always karai never gets scared or feels any type of emotion because she doesn't know what they are.

"Well Meatlug,karai is going on another scouting trip" Stormfly stated

"I'm not helping with this one but,karai can't disobey you know what happens..." Meatlug was cut off with a command

I shook my head and Stormfly looked at me with concern and I just shook it off as if nothing happened but I couldn't remember what happened.

"Meatlug you okay there?" Stormfly asked in worry

"I'm fine,but karai should go it depends on the nest" Meatlug said

"Meatlug...never mind" Stormfly said as she flew off

"I'll be back,and Meatlug...stop trying to save me,I don't need it" karai growled as she took off

I was worried for karai since she practically raised herself throughout her years and she had the scars to prove it when she fought with her mentor as a training exercise.

* * *

 **okay that is the sixth chapterand I promise to update and please no negative reveiws on my other story and this story I'm trying my best here and no story is perfect so enjoy the story and wait for the next chapter tomorrow**


	7. Bad Dragon Sitter and Thoughts

**Sorry everyone that I didn't post like I said i will post its that I was busy helping my mom and then deal with my annoying sisters as usual so here is the chapter and please forgive me.**

* * *

 ***Death Roar***

I was walking around the forest and I saw erit pass by yelling out the word 'puddle' for some apparent reason but then my dad found me along with my pack mates.

"Hey dad,what's going on?" Death roar asked in confusion

"The patrol groups have come back from night patrol but they seem to be sleeping" Drago informed

"Who wouldn't its night patrol" death roar which made his father glare at him "continue" death roar said as he cleared his throat

"I need you to accompany Night Ranger on patrol for the others while the others get some rest" Drago said

"While you and mom find erit" death roar said which confused his dad

Soon I saw mom running towards us and she was out of breath and dad just looked at me in surprise.

"Have any...of you...seen erit run...by here?" Persephone said in short breaths

"Yeah,he ran off when dad came...said something about puddle?" Death roar said in confusion

Soon my mom glared at dad and I nodded my head to the others to back away slowly so we won't get caught up in their arguement.

"Let's have a kid...let's have another kid" Persephone said sternly

"How's it my fault?" Drago said innocently

"Really your going with that one" Persephone said bluntly

"Pretty much,besides how bad could it be?" Drago said

"A year with death roar,he got himself lost and we found him near ring tooth falls" Persephone said sternly then stormed off after erit

Soon dad looked at me and I just glared at him and he cleared his throat and I was about to ask before he flew off then I looked at the others.

"What this about me getting lost and who's fault was that?" Death roar asked sternly

"First,we don't know how that happened,second,your father" alvin said

They flew off and I realized I have terrible role models for my years of hatchling hood And who knows what cause my mother not to trust my dad with me and erit.

* * *

 ***Dark Knight***

The night patrol came and ended their shifts while day patrol took off for their shifts and soon Nightwing came beside me.

"I believe that they know now" Nightwing said sadly

"Yes,they know but their not angry at us" dark knight said

"You had no choice and now you have to make another choice" Nightwing said

"I know but I know it will come soon" dark knight said

Nightwing was about to walk away before he stopped and smacked his paw on his head a few times which concerned me.

"Brother are you alright?" Dark knight said in worry

"Eclipse told me to tell you that the snow fury tribe is coming in a week" Nightwing said as he walked away

I suddenly remembered and cursed afterwards since Chief Stoick of the snow fury tribe was coming to discuss the alliance and in return he tells us information about the death furies alliance with the moon furies.

"I can't believe I forgot" dark knight said annoyed

I heard chuckling and I knew it anywhere which made my time of day,eclipse came next to me and watched the sunrise with me.

"Its beautiful" eclipse said

"Eclipse,do yo think we did the right thing?" Dark knight

"I'm not sure it depends on what they think" eclipse said wisely

"That's what I'm worried about" dark knight said

We stared at the now blue clear sky and I had to leave eclipse due to an argument that cause the entire pack to see.

* * *

 **Okay everyone that is the chapter and please keep reading and follow to read more or not its your choice so enjoy and I hope I can update soon. And I promise the next chapter can be a little longer and I took someones advice hiccup and his entire village are dragons and I had the inspiration from a story I read and they call them snow furies and hiccup and the gang are babies and yes valka is alive so enjoy and review please.**


	8. Sorry guys

Hey guys I'm deleting this story but a friend of mine called IceAgeDragon has agreed to continue it because I asked the him/her


End file.
